


Провода и сардельки

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Subdrop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Убери свой вонючий хер с моего лица.





	Провода и сардельки

**Author's Note:**

> канонный трэш; восторженное согласие, переходящее в очень сомнительное; секс с использованием модифицированных хуев; насилие

— Убери свой вонючий хер с моего лица.

— Ни за что. — Подпрыгнув у Нейтана на шее, Уэйд шлепает членом ему по носу и возит туда-сюда по механическому глазу, испачкав смазкой седые патлы. 

— Что ж. 

Смахнув член, а за ним и самого Уэйда, Нейтан выхватывает из валяющихся где-то рядом штанов любимый нож и втыкает ему в глаз — и сразу же понимает, насколько необдуманным был этот поступок. 

Потому что сраный обмудок, немного постонав для приличия, сразу лезет целоваться. Напевая какую-то излишне романтическую херню. Не вытащив армейского ножа из глаза. 

— Оставь свои слюни для баб, кукла ты ебливая, — низко рычит Нейтан, пристраиваясь сверху, и Уэйд сразу же обхватывает его ногами, подаваясь дыркой на член. 

— Трахни меня, как одну из своих французских булок, — с акцентом и придыханием стонет Уэйд, и Нейтан уже готов выдрать сраный нож вместе со сраным глазом — но вместо этого с плохо скрытым удовольствием проворачивает его внутри глазницы. 

— Может, шлюх?

— Может, и шлюх. Заказывай! — по-барски вопит Уэйд, и Нейтан все-таки вытаскивает из него нож. Глазница с мерзким звуком растущей плоти почти сразу начинает затягиваться — Нейтан даже не успевает скользнуть туда пальцами в надежде пощупать его наглухо ебнутые мозги, — и внутри нее уже крутится как бешеный в разные стороны белый пока слепой глаз.

— Ну тебе-то куда. 

— Туда, туда! — Уэйд дрыгается, и из задницы у него течет, как из вагины какой-нибудь озабоченной суки — наверное, одна из хитрых функций не очень свежего организма, который лечит сам себя, даже, блядь, растраханную задницу. — С ума схожу от твоего члена, чувак! Все эти железки! Воткни в меня свой кабель! Да-а-а!! 

— Ты совсем не можешь без самых тупых в мире метафор. — Нейтан сжимает пальцы на его напряженной шее, но не может отрицать очевидного, что хрен у него действительно прокачанный. Хоть какая-то польза. 

— А-а-а, что ты там делаешь такое, — сдавленно продолжает верещать Уэйд, бесстыже подмахивая. — Твой член, твой сладкий железный член, он что, стал больше? Он, он... — Уэйд издает мучительный звук, и на каждом толчке его член болтается по животу в разные стороны. — Черт, да, еще глубже, еще больше! Когда-нибудь я тебе за такое сам механический глаз выдеру с корнем и выебу эту дырку! Шестеренки, шестеренки, шесте... 

И потом он уже не может говорить, а просто судорожно и размашисто скачет туда-сюда под руками Нейтана, и внизу его живота недвусмысленно проступают очертания округлого предмета с шайбой на конце. У Уэйда по щекам текут слюни, единственный глаз закатился, и вообще-то все это больше похоже на никак не прекращающийся эпилептический припадок, чем на оргазм или что-то подобное. 

Уэйд хрипит, и весь его живот в сперме, которая не прекращает литься из уродливого члена, похожего на пережаренный карривурст. Нейтан не убирает руки с его горла — что мудаку сделается? — и, рыча, движется внутри, цепляясь проводами с оборванной оплеткой за стенки внутренностей Уэйда. 

На самом деле, Нейтан тащится от всего этого еще и потому, что в такие моменты Уэйд наконец затыкается. Поэтому они всегда делают это долго — очень долго. Очень, мать его, долго они ебутся, сопровождаемые только предсмертными хрипами агонизирующего обмудка, который к тому моменту уже вряд ли осознает все происходящее, и звуками металла, входящего в скользкую дырку.


End file.
